


Flower Mark

by Zeona



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Blood and Gore, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, FlowerMark, Future-Past, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Invisibilty, Original Character(s), Possession, Underground, Weapons, dragon form, fm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeona/pseuds/Zeona
Summary: This piece of work is a side project. My main focus right now is on Hands Origins. I've slowed the progress down on my deviantArt because some bugs are cropping up, some issues...Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed this short little preview which is already on my dA. Chapters may be posted every few weeks or months possibly. I started this project a long time ago but it's recently slowed its progress because of my friend who has started stealing my work. I plan to get them all back, slowly but surely. All I can do now is too try and remember what occurred. I'm not keen on re-starting and redrawing panels because since when has that ever gone well.However, I do want to show my ideas and express myself.  So, I've decided to bring it down here in text. All of my ideas in this Undertale universe is my own and I'd appreciate it to stay that way.





	1. Chapter 1

The barrier glowed, making everything outside a faint shadow. A tall skeleton reached out his hand, his fingers brushing the barrier lightly. It rippled beneath his hand, sending out waves of bluish runes, circling out and wide. The monster wore a striped turtleneck, holding a black, sleeveless fur hoodie in his left hand. Both palms had large circular holes in them, the gloves he wore, oddly enough, also had holes punched through them. Using those same hands, he poked at the barrier again, listening to the low hum of the wall that separated those in the Underground, and those up above.  
  
He longed to see sunlight again. Real. Sunlight.  
  
Beneath the skeleton's left eye, two clock hands branched out. Roman numerals starting from one to six circled his eye and his chin, almost like half of a clock. His right eye had another mark, showing branches leading upward and splitting in two at the top of his head, flowers sprouting along the branches. Three leaves at the bottom of the right eye before a branch finally leading away to the corner of his jaw. He stared, fascinated almost, at the barrier, quiet.  
  
"What are you looking at, Sans?" A tiny, almost childlike voice came from the buttercup patch at his feet. The skeleton - Sans, blinked, almost as if he were awakening from a dream. There was a pause as he worked his jaw, thinking of an answer.  
  
"the barrier." He answered curtly, not bothering to look down at the source of the voice.  
  
"Why?" A dark laugh bubbled at his feet. "There's nothing out there. Nothing but HATE!" At the last word, the voice changed, echoes overlapping the voice, a crazed and hysterical tinge taking over the childish tone it had earlier.  
  
Sans finally turned, bending down to face the voice - A flower. A buttercup to be exact. It's face was twisted, black soulless holes for eyes and a grin that dripped black muck, distorting any kind of kiddish look you might expect from the kind of voice it had earlier.  
  
"do you have nothing else to do other than taunt the only person who can see you, asriel?" Sans asked, pointing a finger at the flower. A look of annoyance crossed his face.  
  
"It's FLOWEY!!" The buttercup sneered, the stem stretching and creaking to allow the flower to look the skeleton in the eye.  
  
Sans would have laughed at the pathetic way the flower tried to look intimidating, except he was too pissed himself. "don't get your _roots_ in a twist then, flowey. _tibia_ honest, you're in no position to tell me how i should refer to you."  
  
"Our future is yet to come, TRASHBAG! And when it does, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Flowey screeched, his voice tingling with sadistic laughter, darkening. He smiled, his yellow petals bobbing. It was unrealistic, the way his voice could twist, from bright and sunny, to sounding like several furious demons speaking in unison.  
  
"Sans? Who are you speaking to?" A soft and gentle voice called from behind the two. Flowey jerked in surprise, tilting his head to look at the sound of the voice. A blue shimmer enveloped Sans as he teleported. He popped back at a young woman's side.  
  
"hello frisk." Sans murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The girl in question was half a head shorter than Sans. Frisk wore a blue coat with two purple stripes. Beneath the coat she wore a plain white T-shirt and a necklace with a red heart. She wore black sleeves covering her lower arms which she used to draw Sans closer to her in a tight embrace. Frisk raised her head to look up at him, a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"no one kiddo. just to myself." Sans answered her earlier question, brushing a stray brown lock of hair back behind her ear. "let's go home."  
  
A disgruntled "Hmpf" sounded from Flowey who was several paces away from them. A thorny root raised itself behind the flower, reaching out toward the duo.  
Both Sans and Frisk, oblivious to the angry thrashing root behind, hugged each other again, Frisk's hands finding their way into Sans' back pocket as they teleported away in a flash of blue light.  
  
"Don't worry Sans, I won't touch your friends. Not YET" Flowey said to himself. His petals shuddering as a sudden thought entered his head. "It isn't time." Flowey turned to look out the barrier, smiling devilishly. A mark could be seen on one of his petals. The mark of a skeleton head, lines stretching out from its eyes, strangely looking a lot like Sans.  
  
  
\---3 days later  
  
Sans sat in Grillby's bar, a bottle of ketchup held in his hand, and a cigarette dangling from his lips. Drinking condiments was a bad habit of his but he couldn't help it. He would have preferred wine and the usual bartender, Grillby would have served that to him. Except it wasn't the usual bartender. It was the "hired help". A human. The kid didn't have access to the wine cabinet since Grillby didn't want something to happen without his supervision. And besides, the kid, Alexander, didn't like drinking. Sans wondered why he was even working in a bar in the first place, and had given the only thing available - ketchup. Which was just fine with Sans to be honest. Sans leaned back, slouching as he took another drag of his smoke before gulping down some of the ketchup.  
  
His phone buzzed against the back pocket of his jeans and he fumbled to pull it from his pocket, trying to grab at it. He finally got it out and tapped on the receive button without a glance at the caller's name. He knew who it was. No one would call at this hour except...  
  
"hello paps?" Sans answered the phone, placing his phone between his ear and right shoulder.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU?" A shrill voice pierced through the phone's speakers. Sans almost smiled just hearing his brother's voice. It never ceased to make him happy. He didn't want to seem weird though so he schooled his face back to its natural, calm look.  
  
"grillby's. what's got you so boned?" Sans could hear a muffled groan at the pun.  
  
"DID YOU FORGET?" Papyrus sounded pretty pissed and for the life of Sans he couldn't figure out why. Or what he'd forgotten.  
  
"forget? what?" Sans pulled the cigarette from his lips, smoke escaping through his mouth. He rested his arm on a raised knee, tapping the table as he waited for an answer.  
  
"UGH JUST COME HOME BROTHER."  
  
"alright bro." Sans clicked off, setting down his bottle of ketchup. He dug several notes from his pocket before slamming it onto the desk. "tell grillby i'll _ketchup_ with him later. see ya alex." he waved to the bartender before sauntering out the door, the bell above tinkling as he left.  
  
"Its Alexander! And you forgot your change!" the young man called, waving several bills in the air.  
  
"keep it." Sans replied over his shoulder.  
  
Sans stopped outside Grillbys, tilting his head, letting the cold breeze pass over him, rustling the fur on his hood. It tickled his cheeks. He could stay out here the whole day if he wanted really. Papyrus would come looking for him if he took too long though. Papyrus was great, really. He was part of the Royal Guard now after all. Snow floated down gently, circling Sans and interrupting his thoughts. Sighing, Sans let his cigarette burn out before dropping it into the snow. He closed his eyes, focusing on his home. The living room and how the fire place was a little too big, the pictures on the wall all drawn by Frisk, dating from back when they were kids until a decade later.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the living room of his home.  
  
"whats with all the fuss about anyway? where's everybody?" Sans looked around. Suddenly, someone leaped onto him, arms circling his chest, legs clinging onto his hips."oof-"He stumbled forward, the sudden weight almost making him buckle. With a swift twist of his wrist, the weight was lifted off him and Sans turned to look at his 'attacker'.  
  
"oh hey frisk sweetheart. whats the occa-"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROTHER." Sans whipped around again. His brother stood by the kitchen doorway, holding up a large white banner with the sign 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANS' neatly written in blue marker.  
  
Sans stood staring, speechless. Had it been so soon? The previous timeline only felt like yesterday, still fresh in his mind... He'd forgotten his own birthday? It wasn't unlike Sans but he should've guessed. Christmas was coming up after all... All those little bits of information he'd missed...  
  
*Do...do you like it? Frisk signed, scrunching her eyebrows.  
  
"YES BROTHER. IS IT THAT BAD?" Papyrus kept his wide smile although it seemed to dim in its brightness.  
  
Sans blinked in surprise, shaken out of his thoughts. He smiled, going over to give his brother a pat on the shoulder. "it's absolutely perfect bro."  
  
Papyrus grinned, crushing Sans into a hug. Papyrus, although the younger one, was taller than Sans by almost half a head. He wore his signature red scarf and a white casual t-shirt that hung loosely across his skeletal frame. He always wore nice tight jeans and black boots to match. Sans chuckled awkwardly.  
  
"you're crushing my bones."  
Papyrus set him down, laughing. "I MADE SOME SPAGHETTI SPECIALLY FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY."  
  
"you always make spaghetti paps. what's so special?"  
  
"FRISK HELPED MAKE IT. AND WE MADE A LOT."  
  
"i guess you could say you made a spaggeton of spaghetti-"  
  
"NYEH! SANS!"  
  
Frisk giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans sat on the couch in their living room, Papyrus leaning on his right shoulder and Frisk’s head on his lap, arms thrown across his legs, her own legs propped up on the couch’s armrest. Both his brother and girlfriend were sound asleep. The quiet party of three had just finished watching some movie that Sans hadn’t really paid attention to. He only knew there was this crazy woman with a bat going after… just about everyone. Or that’s how it seemed like. Papyrus and Frisk had laughed and shrieked throughout the movie and in the end, fallen asleep in the middle. 

Sans sighed, stroking Frisk’s dark brown locks. He was so tired but he didn’t dare close his eyes. The previous timeline… Sans shook his head. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up, staying awake. Maybe he should sleep. It was his birthday. He deserved a little rest, didn’t he?  He closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to drift off…

\---

_ Papyrus knelt on the ground, bones sticking out of his chest, helmet having fallen off somewhere during the battle. His scarf fluttered behind him, torn and tattered. Papyrus opened his mouth to speak when a hole appeared through the top of his skull. _

_ A gunshot sounded not long after. Smoke trailed from the hole, the back of his skull crumbling into dust. He froze, teetering before falling forward with a small whoomph, the snow muffling any clattering of bones. _

\---

Sans moaned in his sleep.  “ hff..hff… … ngh… ” His fingers tightened in Frisks hair, pulling harder as his breathing quickened. Frisk grunted, scrunching her eyebrows in pain. She pushed herself up, arms resting on Sans’ lap. 

“Sans? You’re hurting me… Sans?”

Sweat dripped from his forehead down to his cheeks. His cries of distress grew louder, his teeth grinding against each other. 

\---

_ “DEAD AT LAST!! _ _ ” Flowey’s multiple screeching voices cackled, his vines curling tighter over bones, cracking it. _

\---

“ SANS! ” Papyrus had also woken, worry etched across his face. Sans still didn’t wake. Purple now flared in his eyes, blood staining his teeth. Papyrus reached out, touching the side of Sans’ face. Frisk caressing the other. Sans’ breathing slowed although his eyes still glowed.  

Papyrus waved his hand, gently grabbing onto Sans’ soul, lifting him up into the air and then bringing him into his arms. Papyrus got up from the sofa, carrying Sans bridal style up the stairs with Frisk leading the way. Frisk opened Sans’ bedroom door, then she shook her head. His bedroom was too much of a mess really. It was like some tornado had gone through his closet and clothes, empty bottles and socks piled the room. 

*Your bedroom?* Frisk signed. Papyrus nodded. 

Papyrus set Sans down gently on his bed that was shaped in a racecar. Frisk pulled the blanket over him, squatting down beside the bed. She stared at him, worry etched across her face. Sans moaned once, turning, his arm flopping over his eyes.

“I’M WORRIED ABOUT HIM…” Papyrus whispered to Frisk. 

*Me too…* Frisk signed, turning and tilting her head up to look the skeleton in the eye. “How long has it been like this?”

“SEVERAL WEEKS NOW…”

As they left the bedroom, Frisk quietly closed the door behind her, asking *Should we bring Dr. Alphys into this?*

“MAYBE I’LL GET HER TO DO A CHECKUP…” Papyrus answered, biting his lip. “COULD YOU GO OVER AND TALK TO HER SOMETIME? I’M A LITTLE BUSY WITH THE GUARD. SOME ISSUE DOWN AT THE RUINS.”

*Sure. Anything for Sans…*

\---In the Morning

Sans jerked awake, gasping. “gah!” Sweat soaked his clothes, the sheets. He fingers twisted his collar. His breathing loud and erratic.  He glanced up, calming himself down. “well shit.” 

He pull off the covers of his brother’s bed, drumming his toes on the cool tiles. Sans sat there for a while, silent and thinking hard. Several minutes passed and he staggered to the bathroom, his head spinning slightly. Sans put a hand on the side of the sink to gather his thoughts. A picture lay at the corner of the sink. He picked it up. He raised an eyebrow recognizing it. A picture of his girl, hair blowing in the wind as she smiled at something off the camera. Sans had taken it when Frisk wasn’t looking. 

She looked so relaxed yet regal and serious in the photo. He pocketed the picture, turning on the tap. He let the water run over his fingers, soaking his gloves. Sans hardly, if ever, took off his gloves. He splashed the water into his face to wake himself up properly. He stared at himself. He looked tired still, a ghost of the nightmare earlier still there on his face. 

He placed his hand on the mirror, water droplets staining the reflective glass. Rubbing his face, he groaned, slumping onto the floor with a thud. “Damnit!” He hissed. He’d probably been screaming in his sleep and woken his girlfriend and brother. They most likely knew about his nightmares now and had talked about it. He didn’t want to put up with the questions. What could he tell them? That the previous timeline he remembered? That he remembered all the timelines, even the ones the Humans didn’t remember? That Flowey, a being non-existent to them haunted his dreams? 

\---

Papyrus scooped up some spaghetti from the pot and placed it on a plate. It steamed, hot and tasty, Papyrus grinned.

“hey pap.”

Papyrus turned his head to look at Sans who leaned against the kitchen door, grinning lazily. A smoke burned in his lips. Papyrus smoked too, but not as much as his older brother. It was addictive and didn’t really harm monsters true, but it was unhealthy even for a magical being if they smoked too much. Their magic absorbed it, taking in the contents of the smoke, giving them a slight high, just like humans. Papyrus had been trying to get Sans to smoke lesser but to no avail. It was affecting his brother’s health Papyrus could see that although he did not press it.

“SANS! HOW ARE YOU? WANT SOME SPAGHETTI?” He tapped the pot, grinning down at Sans. There was a pause as Sans stared into his brother’s eyes, not even taking a moment to glance at the spaghetti Papyrus had made.

“nah. thanks but i’m going to grillbys for a sec.” Sans pulled his hood over his head, the fur and cloth muffling his words. Papyrus reached out and grabbed Sans’ shoulder, stopping him.

“SANS… SANS DON’T RUN AWAY AGAIN. I KNOW YOU HAVEN’T SLEPT WELL AND TO BE HONEST, I’M WORRIED ABOUT YOU.” Papyrus couldn’t see his face but he knew Sans’ expression had darkened, shutting down. “SANS? SANS- DON’T-”

Sans gripped his hood tighter before a blue shimmer enveloped him, taking him away. Probably to Grillby’s bar. Papyrus hand was left hanging limply in the air. The younger skeleton sighed, adjusting his scarf and rubbing his head. Both siblings did that - rubbing their skulls whenever they were stressed out.

\---

“where’s-”

“GAAAH!!!” Alexander shoved away from the counter.

“-grillby…?” Sans almost laughed, amused at Alexander’s expression of shock. The human still hadn’t gotten used to his teleporting in and out. It frightened him sometimes, a skull suddenly appearing out of nowhere and shoving into his face.

Alexander sputtered, his arms trembling still. With one hand, he righted the chef hat on his head. The young man was 19 and was always around Grillby’s as a bartender or cook. He had a passion for cooking and filled in or helped out. His chef hat always on his head and a slightly stained, but mostly clean white apron on. Similar to Grillby. Not surprising since he worked for him, and the fact that both were clean and organized.

“W-where did you- Grillby? Wha- U-uh he’s not i-in yet…”

“he’s not?” Sans was surprised. Grillby usually wasn’t this late…

“He’s busy or something…” Alexander scrunched his eyebrows, almost like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

“huh... uh. Anyways, could ya pop me a bottle?”

“You know I’m not-”

“Alexander! just give me a bottle. i’m having a nasty morning. please. i’ll pay more for it. whatever. just pop me a few bottles. that’s all i’m asking for.”

Alexander pursed his lips. The skeleton was unusually desperate. It couldn’t hurt…

\---Several hours later

Sans groaned, flicking open the lighter and lighting his… how many cigarettes had it been already? Sans had lost count. He took a long drag, before drumming his fingers, the cigarette flame flickering from the quick movements. A flush had spread across his cheeks, a clear sign of him having drunk a tad too much. 

Empty cups scattered around him. He sloshed the drink in his hands. A pause. Then he tapped the cigarette on his teeth, the smoke trailing up and hiding his face.

“You have to leave Sans.” Alexander said.

“Why?” Sans chuckled. “it’s fun here…”

“One, you’re drunk. Two, you’re disrupting everyone else.” 

Sans fell quiet, taking another smoke. The bell tinkled, signaling the entrance of a new customer. Relief washed across Alexander’s face. Sans grinned, and without turning, he called out.

“grillby, that ya?”

“Hello Sans” Grillby answered calmly.

Sans, back still facing the fire elemental, laughed, placing the cigarette in his mouth. He circled his index finger around the rim of the glass. The wine shone from the new brightness behind. 

“heh... you sound pretty  _ burned out _ to me… what held you up? 

Grillby said nothing, still keeping his calm demeanor.   
“say grillby… do you remember… asriel?”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work is a side project. My main focus right now is on Hands Origins. I've slowed the progress down on my deviantArt because some bugs are cropping up, some issues...  
> Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed this short little preview which is already on my dA. Chapters may be posted every few weeks or months possibly. 
> 
> I started this project a long time ago but it's recently slowed its progress because of my friend who has started stealing my work. I plan to get them all back, slowly but surely. All I can do now is too try and remember what occurred. I'm not keen on re-starting and redrawing panels because since when has that ever gone well.
> 
> However, I do want to show my ideas and express myself. So, I've decided to bring it down here in text. All of my ideas in this Undertale universe is my own and I'd appreciate it to stay that way.


End file.
